


Memory

by Melody_Jade



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: "I knew a person who pulled that stunt you just did, many years ago."





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninety6tears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninety6tears/gifts).



She's the powerful figure that stands tall in the mission room, briefing them on their current mission and outlining its objectives.

She's the commanding voice in his ear as his squad prepares for takeoff, giving them their final instructions before they leave. "May the Force be with you," she'll say each time in farewell.

Years ago, she was the inspiring General who recruited him into the Resistance, who breathed back fire and hope into his jaded heart.

She's still that commanding, inspiring General. Her eyes has lost none of the fire they held back then, but they are dulled by grief now.

Once, they were on a mission in which everything that could have gone wrong did, and in the end, in order to escape Poe had had to put his X-wing through some crazy maneuvers. After he landed his craft safely in the hangar and got out of the cockpit, he saw the General waiting.

He started talking even before he climbed down the ladder. "General, I know that was reckless of me, but I assure you that everything was all under my control and the mission objective was ultimately achieved..." He trailed off when he realized that General Organa was actually smiling.

"I knew a person who pulled that stunt you just did, many years ago," she said, her voice tinted with fond nostalgia, her face almost soft.

Slightly disappointed he wasn't the first to come up with it, but wanting to meet whoever that person was, he asked, "Who was it? Is the person in the Resistance too?"

General Organa lost her smile, and Poe realized, too late, that he'd said something wrong.

"No, he's not anywhere near here." She shook her head, and her face smoothed back into her familiar no-nonsense look. "That was a good job up there, Commander Dameron. Well done."

Turning to leave, she said over her shoulder. "Come with me. You still need to be debriefed."

Poe followed in her footsteps, as always.

That was the only time Poe had ever seen General Organa smile, the only time he'd seen something almost like joy in the General's eyes.

Poe Dameron will do anything to see her smile again.

So if he's a little more reckless during his missions, a little flashier with his stunts and maneuvers, that's just all part of his reputation isn't it?


End file.
